1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program.
2. Description of Related Art
A color management system is commonly applied to recording devices such as inkjet printers to convert image data for an image to be recorded by using a profile (such as an International Color Consortium (ICC) profile) that is color matched to the recording device. The profile used for this transformation is a reference profile that is produced by the manufacturer of the recording device based on the color reproduction characteristics of the recording device. The user can also create custom profiles by, for example, using profile creation software for creating such profiles. The user may, for example, create different profiles to match the characteristics of the paper used as the recording medium, or to suppress ink consumption. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2009-17089.
However, in an effort to reduce ink consumption when recording image data, the user may also manually adjust the image or select and use an image that can be printed using less ink, but when the image that has been thus adjusted or selected is then transformed using the selected profile, the colors may change and the amount of ink that is actually used is not necessarily reduced. More particularly, how ink consumption will change when the image data is transformed using a color management profile has been unknowable without actually using the profile to transform the image